bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia Katrin
'Appearance' Sylvia, like most Quincies, wears mostly white. Sylvia haves dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears a white silk dress that opens on the sides below her hip. The dress is sleeveless and is held by multiple golden rings. She haves one of those said rings, in her waist with multiple chained wrappings. She wears black heels, and fingerless gloves that stops right above her knuckles. The glove starts right below her shoulder, and haves a golden ring in its place, and haves another ring in her wrists. She also haves large bird-like wings in her back which are usually hidden when she suppresses her Reiatsu. They are white in color although, it is unknown if she can fly with them. During her time as a Wandenreich member, her outfit did not change much, she had a five-point star on her dress, around her left chest. Her hair was also in a braid. Her wing's at the time, were black as a result of her cruelness. 'Personality' Sylvia is the most nicest person you'd probably ever meet. She is incredibly thoughtful, considerate, anti-violent, and understanding. She never likes having others worry about her and only want's to protect them. She thinks about others before herself and will always stay quiet about what's wrong with her because she does not like others to worry about her. She is very sincere and loves kids, she will go out of her way to make sure they are happy. Sylvia is considered very helpful and a bright person in general. Sylvia is also playful and sarcastic at times, pointing out the flaw of logic's and joking about it. She doesn't point it out in a insulting way, though. Sylvia can also express her sadness and frustration when things don't go expected or have negative outcomes. Ultimately, she is only happy if everyone in Incarn8 is happy. She claims she only joined Incarn8 to help others who need her help and answer the cries of those in need, thus, her honest and noble nature can be seen as a weakness where she see's it as her strength. However, she has another side to her that used to dominate her personality back in her days of being a Wandenreich member. She used to be indifferent to violence and often used it when she was annoyed, resulting in a string of Sternritter and Soldat deaths. She was dwelled deep inside darkness and was very self-ish. She was constantly ignoring others and often assaulted members of the Wandenreich for no absolute reason. This, with her black wings at the time, got her the title of "The Abandoned Goddess". 'History' Sylvia was born in a small town of Stilez Road. She was a Quincy and was very nice. She was loved by everyone in town and was recognized by her gentle nature. She attended a school there, which was popular for specialized medical learning. She took her high-school there and graduated to College, where she got her M.D. in medical field, despite being in College for only a year, something which got her national fame. Later on, she met a Sternritter and mistaken him for a Doctor. He gave her a small device which was capable of stealing Bankai's, although he didn't tell her any information on the device. He simply gave it to her and told her that the Wandenreich was waiting for her. Confused, she decided to go on with her life, but month's later, two Espada's come to her town. They started killing people and stealing their souls. The Shinigami in charge of the town was easily overpowered and killed. Realizing that she is the only one who can save everyone, she revealed everyone her Quincy abilities and started fighting the Espada's. The battle was turning in her favor until the Espada's released, slowly overwhelming her. One Espada would kill people and the other would prevent her from saving them until they slaughtered her family in front of her. She grieved over their death's and released her Quincy: Letzt Stil. She fought and the battle was again in her favor, in that moment, her life changed, she no longer bared emotions. She destroyed large chunks of the town, not caring if she killed innocents that were unfortunate to get in her way, and she eventually killed both Espada's. She then lost her Quincy powers afterwards. Once again, she was confronted by three Sternritters, a old man, a petite girl, and a pretty boy(sorry lol). They offered to restore her powers but only under the condition that she join their organization. She hesitated but accepted. She was taken towards the Wandenreich headquarters where they exhausted her, both physically and mentally before Jugram shot her exactly in the chest(ouch.), 19 mm to the right of her heart, restoring her powers. She trained further and developed her unique abilities, later being known as Sternritter G. During her time, she only became more powerful and managed to open a mirror in to a world, different from this world. She saw a war going on, she saw Sternritters, Espadas, Shinigamis, and other unidentified creatures. When she tried to look more, the face of a mysterious man popped up and told her to mind her business before the mirror broke. She initially thought this was the future and not a different reality, and decided to do her best to cause that war. Some unknown time later, she met a Shinigami and fell in love with him, of course, being affiliated in any way was forbidden in the Wandenreich and she kept her relationship a secret. When Yhwach found out, instead of directly confronting her, he decided to plot a plan to keep her as a useful pawn, while eliminating the possibility of betrayal and adding hate towards Shinigami. He sought to trick Sylvia in to thinking that her lover was a spy who was using her. This caused her much grief and Yhwach took advantage and groomed her in to hating Shinigami. She revealed everything she knew about him and sought to kill him. The next time they meet, she starts breaking down, wondering how he could possibly have it in him to use her emotions the way that Yhwach tricked her in to believing. This battle went on for hours and resulted in her using Quincy Vollstandig for the first time. Despite the fact she took his Bankai, he managed to use a "final" version of his Bankai, defeating her and leaving her unconscious. .]]Yhwach, no longer seeing her as fit for his Successor, ordered her to be executed. This, however, was prevented by her lover who saved her. Yhwach questioned why would he do this to someone who would try to kill him, but the mysterious man snapped at him, telling him he was a cruel monster and sworn to kill him. The man then disappeared with Sylvia, a flash of white occurring. A unknown time later, Sylvia eventually fell in love again when she realized she was being tricked. However, the man she was with told her that he was now being hunted by the Wandenreich, and if he stays with her, he'd only get her killed. Completely devastated, she refused to let go of him. He used a kido technique which forced her to fall asleep and then disappeared, with his fate being unknown. Later on, she became humble over the actions of that man and sought to help everyone in need. She later met Suteibu and joined Incarn8 for the sole purpose of helping others. 'Plot' I have no idea what that crazy lopsided tittie owner is plotting. Probably to burn all my bra's. :( 'Equipment' Sanrei Glove: Sylvia has a black Sanrei glove from her time as a Wandenreich member. It appears uniquely made to be hidden under her white gloves. It takes up a small dot of her palm with a five-pointed star, and six strings that wrap around her hand. She uses this to use her Vollstandig. Medallion: Sylvia possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Sylvia has once stolen a Bankai named Kōri ō(氷王, lit "Ice King") from her previous love who was a Shinigami. She smugly renamed it Kōri joō(氷女王,lit "Ice Queen"). She uses the device to intimidate Captain's and force them to fight without Bankai, although she neglects to tell them she already stole a Bankai and cannot store another one, she does this for obvious reason's. 'Powers & Abilities' Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Sylvia can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance, and tell where they are, exactly. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being the former commander of the Sternritter, and serving directly below Yhwach, she was considered one of the stronger members. Her spiritual pressure was enough it easily overwhelmed other Sternritters in a similar fashion that Aizen had on Grimmjow. She was also next in line to be his successor but when she was defeated by Mysterious Shinigami, she was ordered to be executed but was saved and taken away. Ishida Uryu was chosen in her place. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Sylvia primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Sylvia's skill in Reishi Absorption is very high, she can use it for defensive and offensive purposes as well as "supporting" purposes. *'The Groundless'(ジー グラウンドリス, Jī Guraundorisu, Japenese for "The Groundless" Schwerefeld Betrieb, German for "Gravitational Field Operation"): As a previous Wandenreich member, she was previously known as Sternritter G, G for "The Groundless". Sylvia can manipulate the properties of the air and Reishi within the area, effectively manipulating Gravity to her liking. **'Konkyo ga Nai Aisu'(根拠がないアイス, Japanese for "Groundless Ice"): Is a series of attacks that combine her powers of The Groundless and Kōri ō Bankai. ***'Nanatsu no Kōchi Sho Geitsu'(７つの拘置所ゲイツ, Japanese for "Seven Prison Gates") is part of the Konkyo ga Nai Aisu series. This technique forms seven pillars of ice in the shape of a cross in the sky above her then shatters in to millions of pieces and are then gathered around the target using her gravity and formed, trapping them. Another variant of this includes her using her using her gravity to life them high in the air then slam them down incredibly hard enough to break the pillars and have its shattered ice pierce the target when they land, eventually collapsing on the target. ***'Naku Koto'(泣くこと, Japanese for "Cry")is part of the Konkyo ga Nai Aisu series. It creates a large amount of "foggy" ice in the sky that forces the weather to change, causing it to thunder and rain. This technique is a prerequisite for her other technique. *'Hirenkyaku' Master(飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step" An advanced Quincy moving technique. It allows for high- speed movements by riding on the flow of Reishi created below the user's feet. Slyvia's skill was deemed incredible, even by Wandenreich standards, her incredible Reishi Absorption skill has benefited her others abilities, she is easily able to outrun anyone and can catch four Sternritter's off guard, when while playing around. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. Sylvia is very skilled in the use of this ability, which was incredibly rare among the Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Sylvia can also use this to force cell regeneration within her self or others, effectively healing them, albeit, painfully and leaves scars. Sylvia claims to only use this in the extreme case of a emergency. *'Blut '(血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. **'Enhanced Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Sylvia's advanced Reishi Absorption has allowed her the unique ability to both use Blut Vene while absorbing reishi, thus, maintaining her Blut Vene for as long as she needs, no matter the duration. Her skill in this is enough for her to literally act as a human shield, able to tank most attacks, even immense ones. Sylvia has two types of Blut Vene, "high level" and "low level". "Low level" is seemingly her normal Blut Vene while "high level" is her forming some type of transparent barrier around her arms that is able to deflect most attacks. Even with her low level Blut Vene, she can withstand attacks from Captain-class enemies. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): According to Sylvia herself, she used to have use Blut Arterie during her time as a Wandenreich member. It cannot be used while Blut Vene is active. Quincy Spell Master: Due to her vast knowledge of Quincy lore, Sylvia can expertly employ a incredible number of Quincy spells, similar to Kidō. Her skill is incredibly high due to her advanced Reishi Absorption that she is able to near instantly invoke almost any spells without incantations. 'Spirit Weapon' Not yet revealed. 'Quincy Vollstandig' Not yet revealed. 'Former Powers and Abilties' 'Trivia' *She was previously a Wandenreich member. *Despite being very powerful, she no longer wishes to fight and only does so in extreme cases. *Her wings used to be black in the past. 'Quotes' (To Suteibu Ōkami)"Hmm? what makes me happy? Ummm, I guess... Seeing everyone happy makes me happy!" (To Suteibu Ōkami)"I rather die alone than die with everyone. Sylvia gives a warm smile So if I die tomorrow, I would spend my time making everyone happy." (To Suteibu Ōkami)"I don't like killing people, it's so sad. I prey every day for forgiveness and to finally hear her words. Just the idea of sitting peacefully in front of the Shrine, preying makes me happy!" 'Message to ProbeX' Sorry if I made her a bit OP. :( 'Navigation' Incarn8